The purpose of this project is to provide consultative services in statistical and epidemiological methodology in the design, interpretation, and evaluation of clinical trials and other studies requiring this kind of expertise. For some trials the section provides full statistical support including development of detailed study plans, randomization of patients, collection, processing, editing, and analysis of data, and preparation of scientific papers. At present members of the section are involved in studies concerned with prostate cancer, bladder cancer, lung cancer, thyroid cancer, and breast cancer. Other major consultative activities include membership on advisory committees, grant and contract funding review committees, and review of scientific articles concerned with clinical trials. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Green, S. B., Myers, M. H., and Fink, D. J.: A population-based study of referral, diagnostic and treatment patterns for childhood acute lymphocytic leukemia. Am. J. Epidemiology 106: July, 1977 (in press). Harada, M., Mostofi, F. K., Corle, D. K., Hyar, D. P., Trump, B. F.: Preliminary Studies of Histologic Prognosis in Cancer of the Prostate. Cancer Treatment Reports 61: 223-225, 1977.